Spider-Man: Halloween Special
by denbob
Summary: A boy finds himself lost in the woods and finds himself in a city full of monsters. Well he be able to find his way home?


**Hello Everyone in celebration for the upcoming ****holiday I decided to do a MCU Spider-Man crossover holiday special features all Marvel movie characters. With the fic itself taking place after Far From Home but before my fanfic Home Sweat Home.**

**Enjoy and Happy Halloween.**

**Starring**

**Peter Parker...The Lost boy**

**Michelle Jones...Sally **

**Morita...The Mayor**

**Clown With The Tear Away Face...Ned Leeds**

**Tall Witch and Small Witch...Liz Allen and Betty Branch**

**Harlequin Demon... Rob Brown.**

**Melting Man... Brad Davis**

**Werewolf:.. Jameson**

**The Vampires... Adrian, Toomes, ****Phineas Mason****, Max Dilton and Tickur**

**The Monster hiding under the bed... Mac Gargan.**

**The One Hiding Under the stairs... ****Jackson Brice **

**Hanged Man Tree and Skeletons... ****Quentin Beck**** and his crew.**

**Bethmoth...Rhodes**

**Winged Demon... Morgen**

**Corpse... Cooper Bartoon**

**Corpse Father and Mother... Happy and Aunt May**

**Oogi Boogi Shadow... Kraven**

**Jack Skelletgton... Flash Thompson.**

* * *

_At the stroke of twelve on All Hallows Eve._

_A boy far from home fell through the trees._

_Into a place thought only to exists in his dreams._

_But will the he be able escape his plight?_

_Or be devoured by the horrors of the night!_

The boy wonders through the woods not knowing where to go. Until he starts hearing music playing in the distance. Drawn by he comes across a scarecrow with a pumpkins head in the middle of graveyard and sticking out of it back was a sign in bright yellow letters that says:

_**Welcome To Halloween Town.**_

Suddenly the shadows came alive among the tome stones and chased after the boy while singing as they pursued him to the gate of the cemetery.

_'Boys and girls of every age'_

_would like to see something strange? _

_Come with us and you will see.'_

_This our town of Halloween.'_

The shadows then transform into full on ghosts as they pursued the boy even after he left the graveyard and among nearby fences pumpkins began falling on their pointed iron spikes. Each with different expression and face. As the singing gotten louder and faster.

'_This is Halloween this is Halloween'_

_'Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!'_

The Boy then came upon a city. Its gates begin rise up to allow him in. But even then the ghosts still chased after him.

_This is Halloween everyone scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors die of fright!_

He runs across a massive ghoul that wailed into his face and in terror the Boy ran into the nearest house.

_'ITS ARE OUR TOWN EVERYBODY SCREAM!'_

_'In this town of Halloween.'_

As the Youth ran into the house. He tried to hid under a bed...

_'I'am the one hiding under your bed teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing_ **_RED!'_**

Until found a horrifying creature of darkness in the shape of a Gigantic scorpion laying beneath it. Which then tried to devour him alive. Forcing the child scramble away in fright.

He then tried to hid under a set of steps...only to find another Monster.

I_'m the one hiding under your stairs.'_

_'Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!'_

The mutant man of a monster then proceed to struggle the boy with his serpent like hands. But the freighted youth managed shrugged them off before running up the stairs.

And as he did the music and chanting becoming even louder. As The Boy come upon a attic that held four coffins.

_'This is Halloween, this is Halloween!'_

Which then open themselves to revile vampires that lunged and chased after him out of the window and down to the street below.

_HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN!_

As the boy fell he landing on a nearby roof top and hiding behind a chimney and loosening the vampires trail.

'_In this town will call home _

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

The boy then looked out over his hiding place only to feel a hand torching his shoulder and saw the face of a normal man smiling warming at him.

At first the boy felted relived...until the man's turn a full 360 degrees and showed off his ghastly demonic face on the back of it own head!

_'In this town don't we love it now? _

_Everyone is waiting for the next surprise!_

The Boy's face gasped with shock and terror. Stubbing among his feet and felling down into the alleyway and he as did more monsters began jumping out of the trash cans to get him. One with a mouth full of shape teeth and on the top of its head where three black and orange horns and a mutant man With Melting skin and flesh.

'_Scream this Halloween, _

_Red an' black and slimy green'_

They then grapes The Boy's legs and pulled him down to the ground by a white haired werewolf smoking a cigar. Blowing its fumes in his face.

_'Aren't your scared!?'_

They singed they came closer near him. Only for the boy to get sweep from his feet and rescued...by a pair of witches with hideous faces and crooked teeth. both taking hold of his arms as they fly through the air on broom sticks!

'_Well that's just fine!._

_Say it once say, say it twice_

_Take a chance and the roll the dice_

_Ride into the moon in the dead of night!_

The Withes then let go of The Boys arms and let him fall into the air and crashed into a living tree with skeletons hanging from its branches!

'_EVERYBODY SCREAM EVERYBODY SCREAM!'_

The tree roared at the boy as the skeletons took hold of him and allowed their master to devour the poor child whole. While they chanted.

_In our town of Halloween._

In the pitch black darkness, the boy wonder around having no idea where he was until came upon a dancing clown. Who preceded to rip his skin off from his skull Yet nothing but a void laid under it.

I_ am the clown with the tear away face._

**_Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_**

The clown then exploded in a puff of smoke and as the Boy covered his eye he then heard a whisper behind him. Turning around find a Freakstiaen women with Raven hairs staring at him and unlike the other monsters she wasn't singing the lyrics, but rather they came from someone else.

But it had no body.

'_I am the who when call "Who's there?"_

Later a guest blows the locks the Frankenstein girl along with clearing away the darkness of the void. Revealing to the boy he was back in the nightmarish city. With the air itself self-whispering to him.

'_I am the wind the that blew your hair'_

The youth then ran as fast as legs can carried him from the girl. Until he stared at the moon itself. A massive shadow in the shape of black lion spoke to him It form moving to the tone of the music.

'_I am the shadow on the moon at night.'_

_'Filling your dreams to the brim of fright!_

The shadow on the moon then transformed into a swarm of bats that proceed to attack the boy and bite him and as he struggled to get the little beasts off him more monsters began appearing out of the city.

_This is Halloween This Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!'_

The monster chanted as the boy continued to get away only to find him way by guillotine used by two monster children a Zombie boy and humanoid Bat who just used to cut someone's head off in front of him.

_Tender lump-lings everywhere!_

_Life no fun without a good scare!_

The Boy slowly steps away traumatized before bumbing into a zombie couple eye him and stared him down with warm, yet creepy smiles.

_That's our job but were not mean._

_In our town of Halloween._

As the Zombies walked towards the Boy, he tried to find a way out. But realized that he was surround by monsters in the town square with nowhere else to escape.

He then looked and saw the head spinning two face man singing on top a Podium.

_In this town_

_Don't with love it now_

_Everybody is waiting for the next surprise!_

The two-face man then gestured his hand to a person sitting on a wooded horse pulled by a Woodsmen with an ax through his head!

And upon seeing the figure the boy realize it was the same Scarecrow saw back in the cementary. As the singing of the monsters became wilder and energetic.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And Scream like a Banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin._

The boy then saw the scarecrow come alive and graphed a torch from of the monster and shoved it down his throat and setting The straw man ablaze and before he jumped off the horse and landing next to the boy. While the fiend's chanting grew even louder.

_'This Halloween everyone scream!_

_'Won't ya please make way very a special guy.'_

The flaming scarecrow then began to attack the boy swiping with his hands and feet at him. The youth barely dodging his blows as the flames heat nearly burn his skin. While the monsters continue to sing and chant for his blood.

'_Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch'_

_'Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King Now!'_

The Scarecrow then pulled a scythe from its back and began swiping at the boy nearly cutting him to pieces and backing him up to a sinister fountain in the middle of the town square. The Monsters chanting reaching its peak.

_'This is Halloween, this is Halloween!'_

_'Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!, Halloween!'_

As the Scarecrow made his way towards to the boy ready to strike him down. The youth kick the flaming monstrosity into the fountain. Causing The Pumpkin King to fell into it with a splash and disappear into the water below.

The boy then let out a deep breath of relief. Believing he was safe...

Only for the two monster children to stared back at him menacingly.

'_In this town we call home.'_

_'Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.'_

A figure slowly rose from the fountain. The Scarecrow having shedding its burning form to reveal its true self.

A horrific skeleton with a suit made up spiders and hollow holes for eyes. It then stared back at the Boy slowly walking towards him with sadistic glee.

The Monsters chanting was now turning into an outright chorus. The music and singing reaching their absolute climax as they wave their hands and claws, tentacles, wings and what have you. Back and forth in hollering celebration for their kings revival.

_'LALALALALALALALALALA (HALLOWEEN)!'_

_'LALALALALALALALALALA (HALLOWEEEN)!'_

_'LALALALALALALALALALA!'_

The skeleton was now face to face with the boy. Its hollow eyes turning into devilish amber of hellfire. Radiating their light onto the petrified Boys face. Before whispering the finale word of the Song. Its voice as deep as the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

_**'WEE!'**_

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Peter screeched as HE shot right out from the sofa.

His body in a deep cold sweet and this breath harsh and rapid. Panting as his heart thumped loud in his chest.

He then looked around the living room and saw that the T.V was playing the opening clip and song from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

He then realized that his aunt was fast asleep and through some miracle not waking her up from his screaming.

He around her body and saw lempty bottles laying next to her...of beer and alcohol.

And upon feeling his right hand. Saw he himself had gripping a hold of one of the beers.

He stared at the bottle...then back at the T.V playing the movie.

Before fainting and falling back down to sleep.


End file.
